The Bet
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: A light hearted romance between a rich princess and a pennyless android. What started as a simple bet between 17 and 18 gets dangerously complicated. R&R!!
1. The bet is made

THE BET   
Juunanaz Gurl   
  
Bored.Thats all he felt since his "precious" sister left him for some crome dome human.Its been 7 years since he last saw her,and now she had made a new family...and forgotten him.How dull.What did she see in those humans anyway? Not that he cared of course,sure, he could reign without her,but still,its not the same.  
  
Juuhachi....  
  
Juunana shook his head. If his sister could move on, so could he! He was after all,the superior android! Plus,he didnt need some weak human to move on,he could go on independantly,he was strong! He was like a lone wolf now,he was indeed one of a kind! Hmmm...but he was still curios on what his sister saw in the humans...he needed to know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Ill get it!" Hollered Krillin in a sing/talk kinda way.Indeed Krillin did get it,and got the shock of his life!  
  
"Se-se-seventeen?!Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
17 just stared at him now wondering even MORE what she saw in him.  
  
"I think you know who I want to see monk."  
  
Krillin steped back,"Ummm....hun? S-someones here to see you...."  
  
18 sighed in annoyance and stomped to the door.Her eyes went wide at site of her brother.17?! Here?!How?!Why?!N-no...she was just seeing things....thats all.Her brother died long ago...Right? Right!No wait,the dragon....but how did he find her?Oh never mind!  
  
"Umm...17? Why are u here?I..."  
  
Before she could contiue,17 cut her off.  
  
"I need some answers....about humans..."  
  
18 looked cunfused,then,hoping 17 wouldnt hear,she silently muttered to Krillin,"Take Marron and head for the basement just in case..." Krillin nodded and went to go find Marron,then 18 turned her attention back to her twin.  
  
"Ummm....answers?About humans?Ok,well..umm..come in!"  
  
17 followed 18 inside silently.  
  
"Well 17,ask away!"  
  
17 began,"Well,I was kinda wondering what exactly do you SEE in these humans...I mean, its not like you would need these humans in the future anyway,theyre just gonna die on ya eventually...anyways marrying one would only prove you weak!You hold on to one just because you cant be independant!"Juunana shook his head,"Really Im dissapointed...."  
  
18 was mad,"First of all,these humans mean very much to me,secondly,at least SOMEONE fell for me!I bet,you could never get even the stupidest,drunkest,blindest person to fall for YOU!"  
  
A smirk formed on Sev's face,"You really wanna make that bet sis?"  
  
18 laughed,"Are serious?!"  
  
17 shruged still smirking,"Ive got nothing better to do.."  
  
18 had a large yet evil grin came over her,"Fine.but you gotta do it by the end of this week!"  
  
17 nodded and left without saying goodbye.And Thats how it all started.... 


	2. Help from a friend

THE BET  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
17 strolled down the park.One week,thats all the time he had to find some idiot human female,prove his sis wrong,ditch the girl,and fall right back into bordem mode.Thats simple.  
First of all,where would he start? 17 knew he couldnt just grab the first girl he sees and demands she get wih him!So where to find one?Then it hit him.Of course!The clothing store!18 ALWAYS draged him there,it was her fav place in the world!And 18 couldnt possibly be any different from regular girls!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ew.It smelled like....flowers? 17 stepped into the store only to discover to extremly strong scent of perfume!Looking to his left,he then saw Bulma at the counter.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"He yelled loudly,Bulma turned around to face 17.  
  
"Se-se-seventeen?!"  
  
17 sighed.Why did everyone act towards him as if he were Cell?They all knew he didnt kill anymore,so why the sudden fear?Even his own relatives acted like this!Whatever.  
  
"Umm...hello?"Bulma asked in confusion,"17?"  
  
17 went out of his trance,"Huh?Oh." Bulmas look of fear had now turned into a shocked/confused/puzzled/intrested face."What are you doing here?",asked Bulma in a giggling tone."Well.."Seventeen then began to explain the whole thing,when he finished,Bulma looked as if she wanted to crack up and die laughing.  
  
"Ok...let me get this striaght."Bulma said with a few snickers in between, "You're looking for a girl but dont know where to start." 17 nodded."Well then.." Bulma began again,"I think I can help you!Just come by Capsule Corp tommorow at 5:00 pm sharp and we can begin your lessons!Dont worry,Ill turn you from Cell absorbed killer android...to a handsome hot-shot girl magnet gentelmen!"  
  
"Ummm...yeah...sure" 17 muttered slightly.  
  
With that,Bulma nodded,smiled,and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Bulma opened the door.17.She smirked and let him in.  
  
"Well 17,your just on time!Now,if you will please step into my closet!"  
  
"Closet?"  
  
"Of course closet!You cant bag a girl without proper attire!Besides,I hear from 18 that you've been wearing that same outfit ever since Gero actavaited you!Wait,actually,youre right!"  
  
"I am?I mean,*ahem* of course I am!"17 said with a cocky grin.  
  
Bulma glared at him,"Indeed,FIRST,you gotta take care of your hygine!"  
  
With that she handed him a towel,a bathrobe,and a bottle of fine shampoo.  
  
17 sighed and headed for the shower,it was gonna be quite an afternoon....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End2~ 


	3. Bot meets Girl

THE BET  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
"You look so handsome!!!!"  
  
17 looked down on his attire,he was wearing black all over with neatly combed hair reeked of colonge.His eyes still stinged of so much shampoo....was this what 18 called 'a makeover'?Intresting.  
  
"Well?What do you think?"Bulma asked him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Its,um,nice..."17 said with a fake grin.  
  
"EWWW!!!!What reeks?!"  
  
17 and Bulma looked up to see Bra annoyed by the overscented smell of Juunanagou.17 stared at her.To him,she was a Bulma clone,except for the fact that she was HOT!Bra too caught sight of the neatly dressed Juunana and began to stare as well,she knew alot of cute guys and this was SOOOO one of them!  
  
"Ummm...hi!My names Bra!Who are you?"  
  
"My names android 17"  
  
"Android?17?I know you!Your Marrons uncle!She told me about you!"  
  
17 looked a little shocked,"Really?"  
  
"Yup..ya know,its kinda strange what Im about to say,but,youre REALLY cute!"  
  
"Ummm...thanx..."17 blushed.  
  
Bra made her way down stairs,"Mom, me,Marron, Pan are going to the movies",then she turned to 17."You wanna come?"  
  
17 just nodded.What else could he say?Then it struck him.Her.Yes,she would be the one,the one he could use to prove his superiority to his twin!This was going to be oh too easy....  
  
Or so he thought....  
  
~End3~ 


	4. At the movies

The Bet  
JuunanazGurl  
  
  
  
  
"Youre kidding right?"  
  
"No,why?",Bra looked at 17 curiously,"Whats wrong with watching 'Moulin Rouge'?"  
  
"Its a ChickFlick!!",17 yelled  
  
"So what do we look like,men?",Pan asked sarcasticly.  
  
17 sighed in defeat,"Whatever..." How on earth was he draged into this???  
  
"Great!",Bra grinned,how cool was this?Watching a great movie with her best friends AND a super cute guy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 10:00 pm at the theater parking lot....   
  
Marron threw her hands up,"That was totally awsome!!"  
  
Pan grinned,"It was sweet,I loved the songs!"  
  
Bra nodded,"Hell ya!I almost cried at the end!Christian is such a cutie!!" Then she turned to 17,"What about you?"  
  
17 crossed his arms,"Hmph!You humans..." He wouldnt admit it,but he kinda liked the movie,and the words.He turned and looked at Bra.  
  
Man shes pretty....  
  
Bra looked back at him,"Are you ok?"  
  
17 snapped out of his daze,"Huh?" realizing the three girls were giggling at him, he blushed.  
  
Bra smirked,"Aww...youre soooo cute...." and pinched his cheek.  
  
17,now blushing even more gently removed her hand and started feeling "wierd".The strange feeling confused him.Looking back at Bra, who was also looking at him, he attempted at moving closer just as she did the same...he looked away,and Bra,once again did the same.  
  
  
"Oh my Dende!!Were you two about to do what I think you were about to do?!" 17 and Bra looked at Marron and Pan who where watching the whole thing!  
  
17 shook his head.He turned back to Bra,"Listen I gotta go...cath ya later.." And he flew off.  
  
"Wait!!!"Bra yelled for him to come back,but 17 was long gone.She sighed and walked on with with Marron and Pan in hopes that one day she would see him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End4~ 


	5. Planning

The Bet  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
  
"Really,you think?"  
  
"Im sure!",Pan grinned. Her and Marron had been talking about the night at the movies for a while now.The sweet scene between 17 and Bra had excited them both.  
  
Marron went wide eyed,"Bra and my UNCLE?!"  
  
"Yup!",Pan nodded  
  
"How are you so sure?"Marron asked curiosly,"Its not like they actually did anything!"  
  
Pan gave a mischievous smile,"Marron,the little wheels in my head are turning..." (Inside Joke)  
  
Intrested,Marron moved closer and a smile curled her lips.  
  
Thats when things got complicated.....  
  
~End5~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note: Sorry it was so short!Anyway,wanna know what these two are planning?Well,you gotta wait!Check in for Chappie 6: When things get "Complicated" 


	6. Oh boy,this IS complicated

The Bet Juunanaz Gurl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear 17,  
  
Theres something I need to tell u...I love you! I've always loved you!Since the moment I laid my empty pecock eyes on your beautiful blue ones.!So,dearest android,what do you say? Dont write back with an answer,just meet me at the "Grand Doraj Food Palace" at eight o' clock sharp.  
  
See you there,  
  
Bra  
  
Marron eyed her work and smiled.This plan HAD to do the trick, for she knew,at this very moment,Pan was writing a letter to Bra but signed from 17!! And when Sev and Bra meet at the Food Palace that night, it would be a sight to see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear beautiful Bra,  
  
Is there no end to ye beauty?How I yearn for ye love is unberable,come to me now!Carress me with your kiss,meet me at the "Grand Doraj Food Palace" at eight.  
  
Until then my sweet,  
  
Juunanagou  
  
Pan scanned the letter slowly.So, even androids can be poetic..... right? Whatever. Pan got up from her chair with letter in hand and climbed out the window. Capsule Corp wasnt to far away, so she decided to use her bike. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is!",an exausted Marron cried as she spotted a large brown cabin just inches away from a large lake.She had snuck away while her mother wasnt looking and begged Turtle to bring her to shore.When he did,she was forced to walk the rest of the way.Looking around at the scenery she ran to the lake and quickly drank from its water while clutching her false love letter in the other hand.Suddenly,a noise was heard.  
  
"Oh no!Uncle Juunana is coming!I gotta place this letter some place before he finds me here!!",Marron began to panic.  
  
Just then, an abnormally strong wind picked up,and the letter flew from Marrons hand of into the dreary sky.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!", Marron shrieked.However,without warning,Marron was struck on the head by an incoming brick. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Pan too was fighting the force of the wind.Fortunatly,the letter she wrote was safley tucked away in her backpack.Eventually,the died down, and Pan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Theres Capsule Corp! Pan grined at the sight of the yellow dome.  
  
To Pan's luck,Bra was just leaving for the mall,Vegeta in hand.As soon, as the car left the driveway Pan biked on over to CC, snuck in through an open window, andplaced the letter by Bra's door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Marron?Marron?"  
  
Marron's baby blue eyes slowly opened to see her uncles face.Upon realizing it was her uncle she shrieked in fear.  
  
"Ma-",but Marron had already darted out of the house like a bat out of hell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at CC,Bra had discovered the letter and was now reading shock coming over her at every word.  
  
"Wow...",she mumered,"I didnt know 17 was such a poet....."  
  
As she read the last line,a grin began to spread.Hes asking me out?Mabye I do have a chance!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 9:06 , Grand Doraj Food Palace....  
  
Bra stood by the GDFP doorway.Where could he be?Is this his idea of a joke??Mabye I was wrong about him....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, Juunana walked through the woods still thinking about the blue haired angel he met the day before.Suddenly, he stepped on what felt like paper.....  
  
To Be Cont......... 


	7. Phone calls

THE BET  
Juunanazgurl  
Seventeen sighed 'Why am I worrying about this anyway?? Its not like I should actually care about her....dammit!' Seventeen rose himself merely 4 feet above the ground. The moonlight shone brightly on him, the stars twinkled and a small breeze passed through. His cabin behind him gave out a warm glow from its windows and you could hear the cackiling of flames that burned in the fireplace. Seventeen shot off into the air.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra layed on the soft white cushions of her bed 'The nerve!! Honestly, how could he just leave me there?!' Reaching for the phone, she decided to call Pan and Marron about it.(She has three-way calling.)   
  
{Ring..}  
  
Marron: Hello?  
  
{Ring..}  
  
Pan: Hello?  
  
Bra: Guys!! You won't believe what happened today!!!  
  
Marron: Errr.... what happened?  
  
Pan: Yeah Bra, tell us!!  
  
Bra: Well, I found this letter on my desk today... (tells story, blah, blah, blah....)  
  
Pan: Oh my Dende...I'm sorry....  
  
Marron: Yeah...sorry.  
  
Bra: Dende, the next time I see him, hes gonna pay....  
  
Marron: How? Hold up, you're NOT killing my uncle Bra!!!  
  
Bra: 'Course not stupid!!  
  
Pan: Then how??  
  
Bra: Hehe, you'll see. Well, got to go....bye.  
  
Pan: Bye  
  
Marron: Bye  
  
{Bra hangs up}  
  
Pan: Alright Marron, 'fess up. Where did you put the note??  
  
Marron: Wel, I.... err...lost it...  
  
Pan: How??  
  
Marron: The wind blew it away, I'm sorry!!!  
  
Pan: (sighs) Alright, we need a new plan....  
  
Marron: Why not just let them be?  
  
Pan: Because its summer vacation, and we have nothing to do..besides, its bout time she gets a guy. Now come to my house tommorow.  
  
Marron: Ok....bye.  
  
Pan: See ya.  
  
{Both hang up}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra's eyelids were half closed as she pulled a blanket over herself.'Sleep...thats what need right now..' Just then..  
  
"Bra!!"  
  
Bra crused as she got out of bed and out her room. 'What now?'   
  
A/N: Sorry I havent updated...R&R! 


End file.
